


【艺旭】调教-纯真诱惑

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【云all】调教 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, yewook - Freeform, 云all, 艺旭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️私设 勿上升真人⚠️▲警告：实际是云all▲前一篇是【云赫】调教-惩罚
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, YeWook, 艺旭 - Relationship
Series: 【云all】调教 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634503
Kudos: 4





	【艺旭】调教-纯真诱惑

金钟云来到另一个房间  
打开房门  
里头坐在床上抱着长颈鹿娃娃的小人儿眼睛一亮

"哥～～"

正要起身冲过去  
又硬生生的停住  
转身回到床上  
把头瞥到一边 不看金钟云

金钟云嘴角弯弯  
眼前的小人真可爱  
走到床前 摸着小人儿的头

"我们灵九怎么啦？"

"哼！哥你都不来找我！"

"我现在不是在这吗？那我走好了"  
故意做势转身离开

"不要！！"  
金厉旭急忙抱住金钟云的腰

"我想哥了 哥不要走！！"

金钟云坐了下来 摸摸金厉旭的脸  
"我们灵九怎么那么可爱呢？？"

"哥……"  
金厉旭闷闷的埋在金钟云的胸膛

"怎么啦？"

"我想要你………"

"… "

"哥！！！"

"你还小…"

"我不小了 我都20了"

金钟云看着金厉旭  
眼神深邃 不晓得在想什么

"在哥眼里 你就是小孩子呀…"

金钟云带回金厉旭时  
他才11岁 小小一个  
软软甜甜的 这印象一直留在他心底

"哥！！！  
哪有这样的！！！”

金厉旭眼睛瞪着大大的控诉

"我也想像赫宰哥还有正洙哥一样！！  
哥 我也想要你～～ 好不好？"

金钟云深深审视着眼前的人

良久…

"他们知道怎么让我快乐  
你可以吗？"

"我可以！！"

说完 金厉旭跪起身来  
双臂环绕住金钟云修长的脖子  
看着那双总是令他沦陷的眼睛 向前亲了上去  
嘴唇下的眼皮动了动  
睫毛轻扫唇瓣 有点刺刺的感觉  
伸舌舔了下高耸的鼻梁 来到诱人的双唇  
短暂的碰触之后  
着迷的含着下唇吸吮 再啃咬薄薄的上唇

舌头试探的伸进金钟云的口腔  
小心翼翼的舔着上颚  
见金钟云没有反对  
开始在里头肆意兜转  
口鼻里满是金钟云的气息 令他留恋

主动却又生涩的技巧  
勾的人心痒痒的  
也取悦了被服侍的人  
金钟云放松自己 完全放任金厉旭予取予求

喘着气 带着一丝银线 离开金钟云的嘴  
金厉旭的眼睛已经蒙上一层水雾  
看着被自己吻过红润的双唇  
满足的舔掉嘴边的唾液  
然后把金钟云拉起身

伸手解开金钟云的皮带  
双手扶着哥哥的胯  
翘着屁股 猫着腰 抬眼挑逗的看着他  
然后牙齿附上拉链 慢慢向下  
脸隔着内裤 蹭着金钟云的下体

一直幻想的情境 真实发生在眼前  
金厉旭觉得自己兴奋的体温升高  
脸旁的东西 也渐渐传来炽热的温度

张口含住  
轻咬  
舔吻  
把内裤用得湿湿的

然后金厉旭向后躺下  
上衣撩起 裤子脱掉  
眼神紧紧的盯着金钟云 开始自慰

一手搓揉着乳头 一手套弄下体  
想着哥哥等一下可能会怎么玩弄自己  
腰不自觉扭动兴奋  
手下速度越来越快

"啊～～～～～～"

喘息过后  
舔了舔干涩的唇  
双脚大大打开  
眼神迷离诱惑  
就着手上的精液  
把手指探入后穴  
1根 2根 到3根  
失神又充满情欲的双眸 始终看金钟云的方向  
嘴上是毫不掩饰的呻吟声

"厉旭很熟悉嘛…"

久没听到的称呼 让金厉旭一时反应不过来

"嗯？厉旭？"

金钟云低沉勾人的声音再度响起  
金厉旭才回过神  
看着金钟云的眼神  
他明白了  
哥是接受他了  
他不再只是疼爱的弟弟  
他可以是金钟云的爱人

"厉旭还没回答我呀  
这么熟悉 自己做过几次呀？"

"好…好几次了……  
看过哥跟赫宰哥还有希澈哥…  
我…我忍不住…"

"那你知道成为哥的人 代表甚么吗？"

"厉旭全身都是哥的  
没有哥的允许 不可以自己碰"

"那你还要吗？"  
金钟云低哑的在金厉旭耳边讲着

"知道赫宰为什么被惩罚吧  
我看到你在门外偷看了  
能忍受吗？"

”可以！！  
我要哥！！  
我早就准备好了 不管是身体还是心里！！"

金钟云无奈的笑了一下

"过来 跪好 屁股翘高  
让哥检查扩张得怎么样"

金厉旭开心的转过身来  
屁股高高翘着对着金钟云

金钟云三指探了进去  
微微戳弄

"嗯…还不错…  
不过这程度的话 还是会受伤唷"

语毕  
手指在里头开始搅动抽插  
不断的四处探索

"嗯…嗯…啊～～哥～～"

第一次被自己以外的人玩弄  
还是心心念念的哥哥  
金厉旭只觉得兴奋到不行  
屁股随着金钟云的手前后摆动  
连后穴都不由自主的收缩  
想留住这份快感  
不加掩饰的声音 更是从没间断过  
突然

"啊～～～～～～～～～"  
跑了调的高音 伴随金厉旭的眼泪一起泄了出来

金钟云正不断抠弄他的敏感点

后穴已湿软到不行  
金钟云看扩张的差不多了  
把手抽出来

最后再问了一次  
"灵九呀 真的不后悔吗？"

金厉旭转过身  
抱着金钟云的脖子 对着唇用力咬上去

"不后悔！我爱哥！  
金厉旭爱金钟云  
我想要完全成为哥的人！"

金钟云捧着金厉旭的脸  
给他一个缠绵至极的深吻  
然后在金厉旭的耳边说

"那哥…要开始享用囉～"

———————

厉旭讲完 "我可以"  
好想接恰信一搜呀…………

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 记得回到lofter留言唷


End file.
